


What if

by Keeblo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, hux goes to find kylo, kylo isn't having any of that, not entirely sure what is going on with what happens but..., right before starkiller blows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Hux went to go find Kylo on Starkiller, there is no rescue? No sparkling and "I think I'm falling in love with you"s? What if Kylo and Hux hate each other with exquisite beauty? What possibilities could be had with two people who don't fall in love from a rescue, but further their hate for each other? This is that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY STUPID AND TO BE HONEST GETS KIND OF ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP-ESQUE TOWARDS THE END. IT'S REALLY NOT MEANT TO BE, BUT MORE OF A "I'm going to grow from my hatred of you while getting personal gain" TYPE OF DEAL. This is literally just a nonsense, not thought out ramble so plz excuse the sloppiness. EDIT: I fixed all of the tense problems and changed a few character actions

Kylo lies still on his back, fingers numb in the snow but body buzzing from a painful heat wrapped around him. As he stares at the dark sky, with the splitting earth the only sound around him, he contemplates his nearing death. He feels...quiet. For the first time in many years, his head isn’t full of thoughts or uncontrollable emotion. It’s peaceful. His eyelids lower slightly as he allows the quiet in his mind to envelop his body. At least he will be able to die in peace. Then he feels it, a presence a click away. The thought of someone ruining his tranquility in and of itself causes Ren to growl in rising anger. As the presence gets closer Ren is easily able to figure out who it is: General Hux.

_No._

Kylo’s eyes snap open fully and he rolls to his side with an enraged yell. His lightsaber is sticking out of the snow and Kylo yanks it out with the force, body burning in pain. The quiet in his mind is instantly gone as he stands and staggers through the snow. Slowly, his anger crests and he is heavily stomping through snow and trees towards Hux’s presence which draws nearer. His eyebrows are furrowed and his jaw is tight, lips apart as he pants in heavy, growling breaths. He is going to tear General Hux apart if it’s the last thing he does.

Kylo continues to stagger forward until he sees an outline through the trees, moving swiftly in his direction. Kylo picks up pace until he is as close to running as he can get, limping and yelling all the while. Hux appears to be startled at first, but otherwise makes no indication of stopping.

“Ren, finally. Are you thoroughly pleased with yourself yet?” General Hux’s features begin to clear as he nears, infuriating Kylo more. Hux raises a single eyebrow as the space is nearly gone between them. Kylo, however, doesn’t. He aggressively slams into Hux with his shoulder who struggles for a moment and seems to right himself before Kylo throws his lightsaber down and tries to kick Hux’s legs out. Hux, in turn, looks shocked and punches Kylo square in the mouth. Kylo hisses as his eyes water. He screams and tackles Hux who again fumbles, but this time goes down when he manages to step away only to trip up over Kylo’s cape.

“What in the _hells_ are you doing, Ren?” Hux sounds surprised, and angry. Kylo uses that to fuel himself, clawing himself up from the snow and lunging towards Hux. Hux moves back and meets Kylo with a tackle. They roll around in the snow, each trying to gain the upper hand only because Kylo is so much larger than Hux, but also much weaker at the moment. Hux ends up gaining the upper hand when he manages to swivel kick Kylo in his side. Kylo collapses back into the snow once more, writhing in pain all the while tears roll down his face, his tongue heavy in spit, mucus, and blood. Hux watches him in blatant disgust, fixing his uniform from his kneeling position. When Kylo starts to openly sob, he pauses and watches with that same disgust but an additional confusion crosses his features. Kylo chokes on snot and blood, coughing and wheezing and sobbing, hiccuping as he clenches his fists into his torn tunic looking to the sky.

Hux looks for a moment longer before sighing and standing. “Ren, you are a disgusting, despicable person and I sincerely wish to leave you here to die.” Kylo hurts _everywhere_ and his vision is foggy. Even a few feet away, Hux’s outline is beginning to blur and darken into the sky and treeline. “But, I have an order from Snoke. So,” Hux glares down at Kylo, “you better not give me any more trouble.” Hux kneels to haul Kylo up and manages to get him onto his knees when Kylo pulls his head back and snaps it forward, ramming it straight into Hux’s nose and teeth. Kylo lets out a choked laugh, still crying, while Hux lets out an enraged scream. His nose is bruising and his mouth is bleeding profusely. “You _fucker_.” Kylo has never heard Hux curse so blatantly and with disregard and is nearly brought to laughter again, only to be punched in the jaw.

With a terrifying scream, Hux grabs Kylo’s collar and slams him into the snow over and over. Kylo knows fully well that Hux can kill him, perhaps even wants him to. But he isn’t. He doesn’t even hit Kylo again, just pulls him up and pushes him back down. Then he abruptly stops, breathing hard, hair and uniform a mess. His nose is swollen and purple, the inside of his lips a stark red from blood. And he looks down at Kylo who has since stopped crying. They both stare at each other, the wind blowing at their clothes and hair, willing them to submit to it. Kylo occasionally sniffles. His eyes are wet and hot, irritated by his tears and the jarring he’d just had. Hux appears to be having difficulty breathing through his nose, so his mouth opens partially. Kylo feels just a pang of remorse.

“I’m sorry.” Kylo’s words are ragged and wobbly when he says them. Hux looks unimpressed.

“For what? Giving me a swollen lip and nose? Or perhaps the magnificent dream I have been building for the past 8 years that you have managed to destroy in one day? Because you have surpassed all expectations for both accounts.” Hux’s words bite through the air, causing Kylo to clench his fists a little tighter at Hux’s knees where they rest. Hux sighs, but this time it is weary sounding. Hux is evidently exhausted, and undoubtedly because of Kylo. “I don’t want your apologies, Ren. I want you to stand up and come with me _quietly_ so that we can get off of this unstable planet before it blows up with us on it.” Hux pauses to run a hand through his mussed hair. “Then I want to find the nearest bed and sleep before Snoke calls on me again to find out your status. _That_ , is all I want, Ren.” Hux moves away from his position over Kylo then and stands. Kylo is still foggy and takes a moment longer, but eventually stands as well.

Kylo is hunched from the pain in his side and the continuous ringing in his head, leveling his height with Hux’s. Hux does not appear to care and instead reaches past Kylo’s cape and grabs a fist full of the back of his pants and shirt. His other holds and pulls Kylo’s arm when it is slumped across his shoulder, forcing Kylo’s weight into Hux’s left side. They begin to trudge forward slowly. Hux keeps his eyes straight ahead, following the exact path he had taken to find Kylo. During this, Kylo keeps his eyes on Hux’s profile. As his vision drifts between hazy and unnaturally sharp, he finds an odd affinity for the swollen red hues of Hux’s lips. He can see exactly where the knotted bruises would lie, sharp and painful for days to come. He has a strong desire to lean over and kiss Hux, pressing in hard to illicit pain and feel the heat radiating from the bruised flesh.

Hux announces that they are nearly there when out of the blue Kylo grabs Hux’s cheek and leans forward to kiss him. Hux immediately smacks him away with an unamused expression. “I do not appreciate the distractions Ren. Perhaps you would like to act idiotic when we aren’t about to die, hm?” Hux forces them forward again and Kylo makes a face, puckering his mouth and sniffing. That wasn’t quite the reaction he had expected. They continue on.

Hux seems incredibly impressed that the in half hour it takes them to get to the shuttle and begin their escape, they do not end up dead. He says as much when they are seated next to each other next to a viewport in the side of the shuttle. It will take them hours before they reach any of their larger ships to dock and seek medical attention, but Hux still finds a first aid kit and forces Kylo to sit still while he applies a thin layer of bacta and bandaging underneath his tunic. Kylo watches him in mystified fascination. Hux is very professional and deliberate as he finishes making sure the bandages stay then moving away to clean himself up and pack away the kit, throwing away the used supplies. Kylo watches him until he comes back to sit down. There aren’t any beds on the shuttle, but Hux doesn’t appear nonplussed about the situation, and instead leans his head back against the viewport and crosses his arms. Kylo watches his hair splay against the window and the slow, even rise of the skin over Hux’s pulse. It’s very interesting. Quite so, Kylo leans over and rests his fingers on Hux’s neck. He isn’t going to choke Hux, unfortunately, simply have a slightly tighter than necessary grip against Hux’s warm skin to feel his pulse. Hux doesn’t even sigh in irritation.

“Why, of all times might I ask, have you decided to beg my anger, Ren?” Still, Hux does not move. Kylo's lips quirk up only slightly. Then he leans forward and presses rough fingers to the corner of Hux’s mouth. His lips are very soft, and very curved; the swell of the bruising very prominent beneath his fingertips. Especially when Hux frowns and opens his eyes to stare at Kylo in exasperation. “Does your desire for attention really pull so far?” They stare at each other, each obviously as exhausted as the other. When Kylo presses forward to kiss Hux this time, Hux rubs his eyes with his fingertips and kisses Kylo back. It’s not particularly affectionate or warm, but it seems to satisfy whatever it is Kylo is looking for, who drops his head to Hux’s shoulder and doesn’t move.

“I hate you, Hux.” The words are mumbled into Hux’s shoulder. Hux side-eyes Kylo, offers the largest sigh to date, and pushes Kylo’s head down to his lap: a more reasonable pillow than Hux’s bony, narrow shoulders. Kylo groans only for a second before hefting his legs onto the seat beside him and curling his arms towards his body. Further exasperated, Hux rests a single hand in Kylo’s hair and rubs at his scalp. He kind of wishes he had his gloves, so the action wouldn’t be quite so intimate. Kylo lets out a soft sort of trill, high in his throat - a nasally noise. After a few minutes of silence, Kylo speaks again: “I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Hux nearly misses it as his thoughts drift, nearly starts at the sound as well.

“I can’t possible imagine why, Ren.”

Kylo huffs slightly at this. “I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone before.” At this, Hux only rolls his eyes.

“Is it that you want me to ask why you tried to kiss me, then?” Kylo Ren is silent for a beat.

“Intimacy is the ultimate surrender of power, isn’t it? I want you powerless before me, Hux.” Kylo turns his head slightly into Hux’s fingers when Hux scratches at the base of his neck. “I will show you my power yet.”

“To destroy me with, no doubt. You have quite the affinity for destroying all that I care about.” With that, Hux can tell Kylo is no longer interested in continuing the conversation through his pleased silence. Hux gives pause. Kylo’s words seem to stick in his mind, replaying over and over. He nearly smiles. Their seeming rivalry, growing from the day they met, has finally settled someplace almost...quaint and dear to Hux. Their mutual hatred for each other is expansive and infinite. Hux has never known something so breathtaking and exquisite. For that, he would have to thank Kylo later.

It’s very easy to pinpoint the exact moment Kylo is no longer conscious. His breathing slows and the tension that had been in his body seemingly gets up and moves along. Hux imagines reaching down and strangling Kylo to death. The image is quite satisfying as he detangles waves and loose curls of hair between his fingers. It would, however, be a waste. Hux is quite looking forward to seeing what Snoke has in store for his failed pupil. And Hux wants to be there when Kylo wishes he had been left on Starkiller base. But for now, he supposes he can deal with an easily riled (not that Kylo has ever not been easily riled) tantrum child who is willing to kiss him. At least the petting is easier to do than with Millicent. Perhaps Kylo Ren has use before his departure to Snoke. Hux stares at the back of the bare, freckled neck beneath his hand; the youthful, pale profile of one of the most feared Force users the galaxy had ever seen. Helpless. Defenseless, even, beneath hands that had killed many times and would likely do so again. But until then, he is willing to see how this sudden shift in their relationship will end. And maybe - Hux turns his head slightly to look out of the viewport to the cosmic expanse of stars before him - the galaxy under his rule would not be so difficult after all, if he had someone like Kylo Ren beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> there it was, the bullshit full front. if you want more bullshit you can follow me at keeblochan.tumblr.com where you can request actual prompts and things that make sense. thanks!


End file.
